The Great Pirate Era
by Knight-of-Cool
Summary: (Title may change) Join Haruka as he gathers up Nakama and heads for the New World! Another OC in OP it's such a cheezy idea but I'm trying :T I might accept OC's I suck at summaries Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The boy wandered around the ship, being careful not to be caught by whoever captured him in the first place. Still, being shocked that he was even captured in the first place. That is what pissed him off more than anything at the moment. When suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, another boy. He was 'restrained?' Was he captured too? Whatever, may he could help him in a way. So he asked "Who the hell are you?"

The boy looked up at the one speaking and snorted "I should be asking you that, kid"

He glared and replied "Look, you probably don't wanna be here anymore than I do so, listen I could probably get you outta those chains... You want help or not?"

The mystery man sighed and wiggled a bit; uncomfortable with the chains "Fine"

"Now I'm not 100% sure this will work... But if all else fails, we could always just cut one limb off" he smirked "Oh don't freak out, I'm joking, kinda" he glanced at his arm "Anyways let's get started!" he pulled at the chains

"Ow, watch where you're- ah! Fuck, don't touch there!" It would be quite an amusing sight to see the two boys struggling go release the chains, but nobody else was on the ship except Marines, and they would surely chain up the younger boy as well.

"Hold still fuck!" He said yanking at the chains more violently."Could you stay still for a damn second?! If you don't your arms coming off along with the chai-" a snap could be heard, followed by a clank "Damn, well... That was easier than expected..."

The older male teleports across the room "Thanks... uhh" he stumbled remembering that the younger hadn't told him his name.

A bit startled from the teleportation he replied "My names Callum. What's yours?"

The older smirked mischievously and teleported next to Callum; careful to avoid the kairoseki chains "The name's Haruka, nice to meet you"

"Uhh yeah... So, how we gonna get outta this place?" Callum asked; obviously confused.

Haruka chuckles and places his hand on the youngers shoulder "Allow me" he teleported the both of them above deck and listened to the many startled gasps of the Marines.

The younger boy was confused for a moment, but caught on."Ohh" he grinned "Alright then, we're gonna screw them up?"

"But of course~" the taller smirked and teleported random body parts across the main deck of the ship, effectively kicking ass.

"Kick ass!" The boy smirked. He was actually, impressed. Haru could fight, very well, and he respected that? Maybe. No time to think though, he had to kick some ass too. He rand out and began to attack the marines.

After several minutes of ass-kicking later, the marines were knocked out; Haruka and Callum stood triumphant. Haruka rubbed under his nose and grinned "Well, that about wraps things up here" he looked around surveying all of the unconscious marines

Searching the crowd as well,"Looks like it." he smirked  
Now, where do we go from here? Do we sneak off or something?"

"Heh heh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Haruka smirked and placed his overly large hat back upon the back of his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Callum asked,"Lets get finding. Oh, and uh, nice hat."

"Thanks" Haruka smirked-a thing he did most often- and placed his hand on the overly large hat "I got it from a friend" and then, the two left the Marine ship, to pursue dreams greater than they ever imagined; for this is the time known as the great, pirate, era.

_**To be continued**_

**Heh heh, this is pretty much an RP between my friend and I.**

**I wrote all the parts with Haruka-kun, and she wrote the parts with Callum, mI only edited it to be fan-fic worthy~**

** I might let OC's in if you ask nicely/give me a profile of them, and Haruka's full name is Silvers D. Haruka, he was found by Rayleigh when he was a baby, but his last name was scratched off the tag to it read '"###### D. Haruka"**

**Review and chapter 2 will be here faster.**

**Haruka-desu **


	2. I'M the Captain!

It had been a few years since Haruka and Callum had joined forces, the two had become quite the pair actually, and after a small dispute, they finally decided to figure out who the captain would be "Alright, let's settle this like men"

Callum chuckled and grinned "I thought you'd never ask"

The fight commences and both men are at the same level of strengh, in all honesty, Haruka didn't care weather or not he was captain, he just didn't like to lose.

Callum was shocked, Haruka was much stronger when he put up a fight, and the fact that he could teleport, well that was an advantage. But he never turned down a fight, not once and he was focused on winning...

Haruka was having so much fun in this dual that he had to resist giggling, so he just teleported to random places and roughed Callum up a bit.

"H-hey! Stop screwing around!" He shouted and ran at him

"But it's fun~" the older man whined, it was quite an amusing site to see a grown man whine, but then again, it was Haruka we're talking about.

"Seriously, I'm starting to feel sick!" He shouted, running faster to the older boy, ready to punch.  
Haruka thought up a guineas plan in a split second; he teleported himself over-top of Callum and fell straight down on him; laughing his ass off.

"Oof! hey! What the hell?! Why'd you do that?!" he blushed.

The taller smirks-again-and proceeds to lie down "So I can be the captain, baka" he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"To hell with that idea." He chuckled and pushed the older male down and sat on him.

Haruka teleported on top of the smaller once again "Not happenin' kid~" he smirked, once again.

"Well this seems like its gonna be an endless game of top and bottom.." he sighed "So am I screwed here or what?" He asked getting up to try and pin the older boy down again.

Haruka chuckled at the un-intended innuendo, but smirked all the same "Only if you want to be" he chuckled some more at his perverted mind.

"S-shit! I didin't mean it like I-I wanted to be screwed, I-I uh just, UGH! Never mind! Just get off so I could be captain!" he chuckled nervously.

The soon-to-be captain was a little disappointed, but hid it quite well "Nope, I'm gonna be the captain"

"Look, as you know, I'm not a fan of losing so, I think that you should just give the title to me*" the younger grinned.

The older male chuckled and used his minimal over his haki to keep him down "Sorry kid, just business ~" he smirked

"Alright fine! but just because your captain, doesn't mean your'e all that much better than me."He said smiling slightly.

He stood up and dusted himself off a bit "Yeah, yeah" he waved the younger off amd looked off in the distance "Hey, look. An Island!" he grinned and fixed his hat

"Hm?" The boy asked, he then stood up and understood what the boy was saying."Oh, so it is!" He agreed.

"I'll meet you there~" the older then teleported away making the younger stay in the god-forsaken boat longer than he should, as a cruel and unusual punishment. That sly bastard.

"Nice thinking, asshole!" The boy shouted after him, but he was already gone..."Fucking peachy..." He muttered.

Off on the island Haruka smirked and chuckled to himself thinking of all the crude things crossing Callum's mind after he teleported away. He explored the nearby shore-he expected the boat to dock here- and found nothing interesting to entertain him as he waited for his subordinate to arrive; rather pissed off he expected...

"HARU!"He shouted"WHAT THE HELL?! If I had my guns I swear..." Visions of what he could do with those guns ran through his mind, but tried to push them to the back of his brain.

Haruka laughed as he heard his friend yelling, he then decided to make a sand castle as he waited "heh heh" he smirked as he walked over to the beach to start his master piece.

The boy growled in displeasure, and began to paddle faster. When he got to that island, he would give that boy an earful.

The older male decided now was the time to run, because he could see Callum's angry face from here-he wasn't that far from shore- so he got up; forgetting about his powers, and climbed up a tree to hide from the younger...


	3. Finally hit land!

Once the younger male got to shore, he began searching for him. He saw him ran off but, he didin't quite know where. Untill he heard a rustle in a nearby tree."Haru?! Are you up there?!"

The taller panicked and made an owl sound "Wh-who!" he didn't know what else to do in this state of panic; except for 'who', how interesting...

"Uh huh... Yeah, owls don't stutter Haru now come down!" The younger boy said, his voice stern.

"Shut up they do so... I-I mean WHO!" Haruka yelled back completely embarrassed

"Ha! I heard you!" The younger one shouted."Now come down!" He shouted once more as he began shaking the tree!

"Wahh!" the older was startled by the sudden movement of the tree, he then remembered that he could teleport, so he went and hit Callum in the head with is fist. "Don't do that"

"Ouch!" Callum screeched."I wouldn't have to if you just would have come down!"

"I was up there 'cause you were gonna' hurt me!" he yelled in outrage; slightly floating due to his powers.

"Oh uh... I'm sorry about that... I'm over it if you are..." the younger muttered

"Yeah" the older panted and floated around; demonstrating his control over his powers.

Trying not to get distracted, he broke the silence"So, shall we get exploring?"

"Sure" he shrugged-still floating- then went over towards the woods "Let's go"

"Alright." Callum agreed, following closely behind Haruka.

The two both walk through the woods and come across a small village "Cool~" Haruka said with stars in his eyes

"Oh wow!" The shorter boy exclaimed."Should we go check it out?"

"We do need supplies~" the older mused "Let's go!" he stopped floating and ran towards the small town.

"H- hey! Wait up!" Callum shouted and ran after him

"Never" he yelled back trying to run faster; but due to his insane laughter he wasn't doing a very good job of it..

Due to the older boys laughter, he was able to catch up to him, then tackle him like the madman he was"I gotcha now!" He shouted.

"Waahh!" he shouted being tackled, still laughing like a madman.

This was all so strangely, funny. Callum himself couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh

Most of the villagers were staring and muttering as they watched the two boys roll and laugh, it was quite an odd scene indeed.

Noticing this, he the then got up, all embarrassed and asked "So uh what we're we doing here again?"

"Uhm, exploring and getting supplies I guess" Haruka said getting up before whispering "-And if anyone asks, we're brothers kay?"

"Alright." Callum nodded in agreement. "Now, lets get looking!"

After searching through the town the two 'siblings' successfully re-stocked their ship and also bought some clothes, identical to their current outfits.

Haruka was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeand with sandals on his feet, and the classic hat a-top his head.

Callum was wearing a light green t-shirt with a black jacket overtop and dark green pants with his guns tucked in to his belt.

"I think that's about it." Callum sighed and plopped down.

"Probably~" Haruka did the same but with a yawn included

"So uh, what are we supposed to do now?" The younger boy questioned. Sure he was tired but he had to be entertained at all times before doing something stupid out of boredom.

The older yawned and put his hands behind his head :"I was gonna take a nap" he yawned again placing his hat over his face and closing his eyes

"Alrighty then." he said, watching the older boy doze off...

As the older dozed off he began dreaming of extremely lewd things which in turn ended up with him getting a nosebleed as well as drool all over his face..."

Noticing this, he tried to talk to the the boy"Uhh you alright man?"

Still asleep; the older slightly chuckled and muttered very obscene things to go with his dreams...

"Oh god..." Thd boy growled and smacked his head against the floor.

Hours later, the taller awoke and smirked slightly "I slept great~" he yawned

"Yeah, I could see that..." Callum said in a sarcastic tone.

He then realized the nosebleed and wiped it off his face "Heh heh" he chuckled and scratched is cheek sheepily.

"Uh huh.." the younger sighed and held his glare.

Haruka smirked and fixed his hat before stretching and sitting up "So, where we headed to next?"

" I don't know, I thought YOU were captain now..." Callum asked

"Well YOU'RE the first mate so you can decide these things too!" the taller sighed in exasperation and sat back down.

"Alright then, I'm cool with that." He replied, smirking before pointing to the West. "How about we go this way."

"Then west it is!" the older cheered "Wait.. We got some sake right?"

"Haha if course we do." the smaller chuckled

He smirked and glanced at his first mate "I bet I could beat you in a drinking contest~"

"Hell no! This is one game I NEVER lose!" the frist mate replied, laughing ever so slightly.

"You're on kid~" Haruka smirked and popped open the first bottle.

* * *

My friend kinda... died for a bit so this is all we have so far but when she decides to live again I'll try and get chapter 4 up... '._.


End file.
